El cuadro de Korra
by galaxy01
Summary: Mako está felizmente casado con Asami. Pero cuando un cuadro con una bella mujer retratada llamada "Korra" se cruza en su camino, el matrimonio se irá al infierno. AU. M para muerte de personajes y sangre.


**El cuadro de Korra**

 **Holaa gente. Me va a explotar la cabeza, tengo un dolor de la concha de la madre. Tengo que admitirlo, AMO LAS LEYENDAS URBANAS Y CREEPYPASTAS. No se, solo las amo. Decidí hacer un fic sobre una leyenda urbana que leí el otro día "El cuadro de Rose Mary", no se me encantó y me acorde de LOK… y bueno, acá estamos. Es "cortito", pero que se yo, me gustó.**

 **Acá está el link de la leyenda "El cuadro de Rosemary" 41445897-leyendas-urbanas-el-cuadro-de-rose-mary**

 **Los personajes no son míos y toda esa mierda.**

Mako Thompson conducía hacia su casa, donde su esposa, Asami Sato, lo esperaba. Se habían casado hace dos años y aún no tenían hijos, pero eso no significaba que no lo desearan. La casa lucía y se escuchaba bastante solitaria, faltaban las risas de los niños, los sonidos de sus piecitos correteando por los pasillos de la casa, y sus risas estruendosas.

Una imagen en medio de la carretera interrumpió sus pensamientos; una pintura de una mujer en la época colonial tomando el té mientras leía un libro cubierta por una sombrilla del mismo color de su vestido, el cual era de un celeste suave, contrastando el color azul zafiro de sus ojos y su piel moca, su cabello castaño caía en cascadas sobre sus hombros y el jardín en el que se encontraba estaba poblado de rosas, orquídeas y jazmines de todos los colores. Estaba cubierto de polvo y enmarcado en un cuadro de plata, en el lado inferior se leía una leyenda. Mako tuvo que limpiarlo con la manga para poder leer.

" _Korra"_

Maravillado por la belleza de la chica en el cuadro, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo colocó en el asiento trasero, pensando en colgarlo en su habitación principal, muy alto en la pared, donde todos pudiesen ver su belleza.

Al llegar a su casa, Asami lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Cariño, al fin llegaste. Siéntate, la cena está casi lista.

-Primero quiero que veas algo. Es una maravilla, además debe de valer una fortuna.

Mako lo sacó del auto, aprisionándole contra su pecho con mucha avaricia. Mako lo colgó en la pared con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Asami miró la pintura de reojo, no le impresionaba en absoluto.

Luego de eso, ambos se sentaron a cenar. Mako no dejaba de mirar aquel hermoso cuadro, parecía enamorado de la pintura, lucía ausente, su mente había sido ocupada por aquella dulce imagen.

-¿Puedes dejar de verla?-preguntó Asami con un dejo de enojo y celos. Parecía que esa pintura se estaba robando el amor de su marido que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Mako no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su mente e imaginación estaba atrapados por la mujer de la pintura. Se sentía hipnotizado por sus largos cabellos y sus ojos que lo reflejaban. Parecía real, solo que no se movía ni respiraba.

-Lo siento, pero es una hermosa obra de arte.

Al oír eso, Asami se levanto y recogió su plato de forma brusca, saliendo del salón a grandes zancadas. Sin embargo, a Mako pareció no importarle, no era conciente de nada que pasaba a su alrededor, solo era conciente de la existencia de aquella pintura.

-Es hermosa-susurró para si mismo, saliendo de la casa hacia el patio. Pero en su mente solo veía aquella ojiazul, invitándole entrara a su cuadro y quedarse allí para siempre. Todo lucía bastante pequeño para esa bella pintura, inclusive su magnifico caserón-ojala viviera-dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

Algo le sucedía con la mujer de aquel retrato, algo que ni Dios podía explicar. Una obsesión a grandes niveles.

Entró a su casa, con las luces apagadas. Entre las sombras, se podía ver a la enigmática mujer del cuadro. No le importaba lo que pensara su pareja ni si le desagradaba el cuadro, el mismo podría agarrar algunas cosas, el cuadro con aquella bella mujer, e irse.

Mako subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y miró a su esposa con cierto desagrado, Asami podía ser muy infantil cuando se lo proponía. "Sentir celos de un cuadro, que estupidez" pensó el. Korra vino directamente a su mente, decidió que lo mejor sería dormir para poder soñar con aquella chica de ojos eléctricos y piel caramelo.

…

Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con el poblado jardín de la pintura. Volteó y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Korra tomando un té, mientras marcaba la página de su libro y lo cerraba para luego mirarle con una dulce sonrisa, la cual el devolvió como bobo enamorado. Su piel moca resplandecía incluso en la sombra brindada por la sombrilla, y sus ojos brillaban alegremente. Palmeó el asiento a su lado.

-Siéntate cariño-dijo ella con voz melodiosa, haciendo que el solo quede aún mas encantado-ven aquí a mi lado.

Mako se sentó felizmente donde ella le había indicado, tomó su mano y comenzó a besarla poco a poco, subiendo por su brazo. Ella lo miraba con una expresión de maravilla y cariño.

De repente, nubes grises taparon el sol, y un gran torbellino de viento, que se hacía cada vez más grande, se acercaba hacia ellos. De repente, los vidrios estallaron, haciendo que el despertara de aquel sueño en el que quería quedarse para siempre.

Bajo las escaleras con cansancio y sin cuidado, llevaba puesta la misma ropa de ayer.

Al entrar en la sala, vio que no solo faltaba la niña celosa que tenía como esposa, si no también, su preciado cuadro. La puerta estaba abierta.

Sin embargo, algo estaba pasando. A pesar de no estar, aún podía ver a Korra allí, en todo su esplendor y con un paisaje detrás de ella, el cual se iba haciendo más grande, como si fueran enredaderas que cubrían las paredes de la sala, hasta tapizarlas por completo con el paisaje. Pero se había modificado, ya no era aquel gran jardín poblado de flores, era un salón de baile, poblado de personas de la alta sociedad, con un gran ventanal detrás de ella, que dejaba ver la torre Eiffel. Korra ya no llevaba ese vestido veraniego, llevaba un vestido ajustado en la cintura y con escote princesa, azul suave y con su cabello suelto.

La gente bailaba y reía mientras bebía sus copas de licor y la música suave resonaba en el salón. Korra se encontraba en la entrada de un oscuro pasillo, lo miró y le hizo señas para que le siguiera y luego se fue. Mako la siguió como idiota enamorado, para encontrarla en una sala vacía, a excepción de unos muebles y un sofá. Estaba de espaldas a el, dejando ver su espalda descubierta. Mako aprovechó, la abrazó por detrás y plantó un beso en su cuello, haciendo que Korra se gire a mirarlo con ternura y pasión. Mako le sonrió y continuó besándole el cuello.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo para siempre?-ante esta pregunta, el asintió con entusiasmo y comenzó a empujarla hacia el sillón. Una vez que se acostaron allí (el sobre ella), Korra lo detuvo- espera, aún no podemos. Tienes que hacer algo por mí, sobre todo si quieres quedarte conmigo- a todo esto, Mako seguía tocándola-Tienes que matar a tu esposa.

El se detuvo por un momento. De estar en sus cabales, se habría indignado, incluso por más tonta que Asami llegase a comportarse. Pero ese era el problema, el no estaba en sus cabales. Se sentía atrapado por aquella mirada que le ofrecía cosas por las que estaría dispuesta a renunciar hasta al mismo cielo, así que ¿Por qué no condenarse al infierno y matar a Asami?

-Por ti mi amor, mataría hasta al mismo rey de Francia-dijo el, para luego retomar sus caricias y besos, a las que ella no se opuso.

…

Un fuerte portazo lo despertó de su ensoñación. Asami había llegado con unas bolsas, probablemente el almuerzo. Ella se dirigió a la cocina con Mako siguiéndole.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto el con rabia. Ella sabía el por qué de su ataque, así que rió con amargura.

-¿Dónde está?... que se yo, tal vez cobró vida y salió caminando-dijo ella, girando se al ver a su esposo. Ella recibió un gran golpe con la foto enmarcada en acero de su casamiento, de parte de Mako.

Asami abrió los ojos, pero su sangre le nublaba la vista. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, el miedo y la decepción se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Fue un golpe tras otro, no se detuvo ni por sus gritos ni ver como lo que alguna ves fue su bella cara, se convertía en una masa penosa de carne y hueso. Solo se detuvo, cuando reventó su cráneo.

Arrastró el cadáver de la que alguna vez fue su adorada esposa hasta el baño, llenó la bañadera de agua y metió el cadáver allí.

-Te lo dije, perra ¿Dónde esta mi cuadro?

El color rojizo del agua y el negro de los cabellos de Asami eran una combinación nauseabunda, pero a el no le importaba. De repente algo cruzó fugazmente por su mente y se dirigió al sótano, sin importarle que la bañera desbordara.

Allí estaba, un poco polvoriento, pero estaba. Su preciado cuadro. En cuanto lo sostuvo en sus manos, sintió como un aliento cálido chocaba contra su cuello. Era ella su amada Korra. Subió las escaleras como si fuera un adolescente alborotado por las hormonas. Al subir, vio que en la perilla de la puerta de la cocina, estaba uno de los lazos que Korra llevaba en sus brazos. Al entrar, la vio sentada en la mesada, tomando el té y mirándole con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando se hicieron las doce, su deseo se cumplió.

-Ven conmigo mi amor-dijo ella sirviéndole una taza de té y palmeando el lugar a su lado en el sillón- has cumplido mi petición, debes obtener tu recompensa.

Se sentó a su lado, tomó el té y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de la joven, la cual acariciaba su espalda con lentos círculos amorosos. A Mako empezaron a pesarle los ojos y su alrededor se volvió negro. En pocos minutos, la vida de Mako se apagó.

…

Gerald Taylor, el vecino de los Thompson, se extrañó porque no había visto salir a sus vecinos desde hace semanas. Al estar cerca de la casa, se olía un olor nauseabundo, se oía el constante sonido del agua, el pasto le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la puerta no tenía candado y el cadáver de Mako Thompson se veía desde la ventana, si enfocabas mucho la vista. Consternado, Gerald llamó a la policía, la cual no tardó en venir.

Los forenses tenían una teoría, pero el agua había borrado muchas pruebas. Asami Sato habría sido brutal mente asesinada a golpes hasta que su cráneo terminase reventando, para luego ser arrastrada hasta la bañera. El supuesto asesino sería su esposo, Mako Thompson, quien se habría suicidado luego bebiendo té con cianuro. Lo mas misterioso fue el hecho de que solo una cosa se salvo de la inundación; un cuadro de la época colonial, con una bella mujer de cabellos castaños, piel oscura y ojos azules tomando el té y leyendo un libro, con una sombrilla cubriéndola del sol. En la leyenda, podía leerse su nombre _"Korra"_

-Pero mira que bella mujer, tiene una mirada especial-dijo uno de los oficiales mirando al pintura. Estaba pensando en quedarse el cuadro luego de las investigaciones.

-Ten cuidado, vaya a ser que está embrujada ¿No ves que ella fue la causante de todo esto?- le dijo su compañero en tono burlón. Ambos compartieron una larga carcajada, dándole la espalda al cuadro. En algún punto, los ojos alegres azul eléctrico de Korra se tornaron negros como la noche, lista para brindar un baño de sangre a otro matrimonio a través de sus encantos.

 **Lo raro es, que no tengo nada para decir, así que ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Al final, alta zorra resulto Korra en esta historia. Como siempre, voy a recomendar una canción, esta vez, el elegido es nada más y nada menos que San Smith con I´m not the only one, a mi me encantó esa canción, la recomiendo muchísimo (ojo que en el video ocurren cosas salseantes) es muy linda y me parece que va bastante de la mano con este fic.**

 **¡Un abrazo con olor a me tengo ir a bañar!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima, chau**


End file.
